1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to an apparatus, system, and method for sharpening a tool in a fixed geometry. In particular, embodiments of the present invention are directed to sharpening an engraving tool bit in a fixed geometry, such that the tool bit can be repeatedly and consistently sharpened in the fixed geometry.
2. Related Art
Engravers currently employ various types of systems, devices, and methods to sharpen and hone their engraving tools. The simplest system comprises an engraving bit and a sharpening material, such as a stone. The engraver simply rubs the engraving bit against the sharpening material to hone a cutting edge on the engraving bit. As can be appreciated, such a rudimentary procedure is fraught with uncertainty and the potential for error. Any small angle variation in the placement of the bit against the sharpening material can dramatically alter the cutting edge and the operability of the bit.
To combat error and uncertainty, engravers sometimes employ the use of engraving fixtures, which allow the engraving bit to be held in specified orientations, with each specified orientation corresponding to a face angle on an end of the engraving bit. However, most engraving fixtures are completely adjustable, such that the engraver can position the engraving bit in nearly an infinite number of different orientations. Thus, consistently positioning the tool bit in a specified orientation for sharpening can be difficult and cumbersome. In addition, many professional and amateur engravers either do not know the technical face angles with which to hone the tool bits or do not want hassle with trying to adjust the tool-bit fixtures to place the tool bit in the required precise orientations.